For the Worst or the Better?
by liveyourlife3005
Summary: What if Danzo never ordered Itachi to kill his clan? What if instead, he got one of his...allies to cast a jutsu on Itachi and turn him into a...girl? Uh oh... and what if one trip to the waxing parlor can be a place to find...love? Hmmmm...read to find out what happens in Itachi's new trist in life.
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did. That would be awesome.

I've been trying to find a good female Itachi fanfiction, but I really couldn't find any. And the ones I've writtin were stupid so I deleted them and made a... hopefully better one. So here's my new and improved story, and I hope you like it.

Prologue

Danzo sat in his office quietly, enjoying the sounds of the rain pelting on the windows. He watched as the rain droplets cascaded down the windows, leaving a trail of water behind them. Danzo had a special mission in mind for one of his troops. You see, he hated the Uchiha Clan with a passion. They possesed the one thing that he has wanted for a very long time. The Sharingan. The Sharingan is a doujutsu that can copy justsus with the snap of your fingers, and slows things down so that you can see when and where your opponent is going to attack. It gives you time to dodge. To the regular human eye, it seems as though the Sharingan is making the wielder faster, which it is. But the wielder sees everything slowly and that's why he can attack so quickly and effectively. This is why Danzo is so...jealous per se.

So because Danzo is so jealous, our lovely friend has created a jutsu, one that is almost impossible to undo, to cast on the Uchiha prodigy, who is none other than, Itachi Uchiha. He is fast, deadly, and quiet. You wouldn't even notice that he was in the room. He hides his emotions and speaks only when it is required. Itachi Uchiha is a very strong ninja, and very dedicated. Danzo smirked. The prized Uchiha does not know what he's in for. Of course, Danzo himself can't cast the jutsu. He has to make it seem like he is doing his paperwork like the "good" man he is. The Uchiha would immediately know he was the culprit because he is just...that smart. And a Konoha nin can't do it either. The Uchiha knows just about every Konoha nin's chakara signiture. He may be only 16 years old, but he is the captain of the Anbu after all.

Danzo decided to use one of the Akatsuki. He is on good terms with them. They are stealthy and quiet and they learn fairly fast.

"Danzo-samma, you've summon me?" asked the Akatsuki member. Danzo smirked.

"Yes I have. I need you to do something that the Uchiha will never forget." Danzo chuckled evily.

"And what would that be, sir?" The Akatsuki member asked curiously.

"I need you to cast this one particular jutsu that I myself created on the Uchiha prodigy. What you are going to do is, while the Uchiha is sleeping, induce him into a very deep sleep and then cast the Jutsu on him. I'll give you this scroll with the instructions on how to do this mission. I want it done fast and effectively. You have one hour. You are dismissed." The Akatsuki nin nodded, took the scroll from Danzo, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Danzo sighed contently and continued watching the night's rain.

...

The Akatsuki nin hid his chakara perfectly. He dash from tree to tree quickly and quietly, careful not to make a sound. He had already memorized the jutsu. It was fairly easy in his opinion. It was chakara draining, but he figured he could manage.

Finally, he got to the Uchiha district. He quickly switched from trees to the rooftops and ran until he got to the main Uchiha mansion. He squatted on the balcony infront of the Uchiha's sleeping form and created the hand signs to induce Itachi in a deep sleep. Mist blew out of the nin's mouth, through the balcony doors, and circled around the Uchiha. It disappeared inside of the Uchiha's body.

Sighing softly, the nin then created the hand signs to cast the jutsu Danzo had created. "Ultimate Transformation Jutsu." He whispered. A dark violet mist circled around the Uchiha. His body rose slowly in the air and the transformation began. The nin's eyes widened at what he saw. This was just ridiculous. He thought it was going to be more entertaining than this. Wtf? Like seriously? The nin shook his head, and watched as the body rested gently back onto the bed. The nin then dashed off and went back to Danzo's office.

...

"Mission complete." The nin said. Danzo smirked in approval.

"Excellent. You may leave now." Danzo handed the nin a sack of money, and with a final nod, the nin left. Danzo sat back in his chair, and cackled loudly.

"This is gonna be great, hahaha! I can't wait to see all of their reactions! Fugaku will storm into the office demanding what happened to his son! oh this is hyste-ri-cal." Danzo continued laughing until finally, he settled back down into doing his paper work, still smiling on occasion at the thought.

...

How was that? Was the prologue any good? Or nah? Please review guys. Reviews are cool.


	2. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did. That would be awesome.

Okay, here's chapter one. Where all the crazies begin.

Chapter 1: The discovery

The sunlight gushed through my light blue curtains, ruthlessly beaming down on my closed eyelids. I sighed and turned over, instantly burying my face into my pillow. I sighed as I laid there, my eyesight shrouded in darkness. I was just about to fall asleep when the unthinkable happened. I had to pee...really badly. I sighed, feeling defeated, and sat up, scratching my messy head and looked at the clock. It read 10:30 a.m. Holy shit, I never wake up _this _late. I yawned quietly and rubbed my tired eyes. Then I felt my bladder screaming at me, about to burst.

I shot out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. while running, I felt a strange...weird sensation. My chest area felt like it was...moving...up and down...huh. Weird. Suddenly, my need to pee was taking over my thoughts and I barely made it to the toilet, took down my pants, and then I gasped. And I never gasp. My...shish kabob was gone. Okay don't judge me, I don't like saying...you know what I'm talking about. I frowned and looked harder. All of my guy parts have been replaced with...girl parts.

Oh god no...this is baaad, this is baaad. I felt my pee start to trickle out of me, and immediately, I sat down and sighed in relief as my pee rushed out of me. Okay, I know I sound ridiculous because there's more important matters at hand, but when you really have to pee and then you pee...you kind of forget about all your problems for a moment and just kind of...enjoy the feeling of just...peeing and letting it all out, ya know? Anyways, so once I finished peeing I realized...I don't know how to wipe...at all actually. I began to panic when I realized...I could just like...dab. Yay for...I don't know...once being a dude...I guess. Sorry about my weirdness, haha. I guess I'm just a weird child.

Okay, so after the awesome act of dabbing, I got up and fixed myself before flushing the mirror and...wait, did I just say mirror? I meant toilet. Awkwaaaard. Okay, anywho, so I reluctantly stepped towards the MIRROR...not toilet guys...and gasped...again. The lines on my face were like, less prominent I guess. Like, they were soo faded that it looked like they weren't even there. My eyes were still piercing dark of course, but they weren't as dark. They were more...brownish, going into black...like my mom's. My hair had a little more...volume I guess? I don't know, I don't get girl stuff. But it definitely looked more improved. I also noticed that my eyelashes were way fuller than when I was a...guy I guess.

My eyes traveled down to my chest area. I blushed really hard at what I saw. I actually have...boobs. Like actual boobies. I...poked one.

"GAAH! They're real! (GASP)!" I covered my mouth with both my hands and looked at myself. My voice wasn't even all that badass and mysteriously deep. I sounded just like a girl. It was pretty but...it just wasn't me. I felt my eyes prick with tears as I gazed down at the floor. I angrily wiped them away and glared at myself in the mirror. I'm a stupid little 16 yr old girl whose crying. Pathetic. See, when I was a guy, I never cried. I never showed emotions. I never screamed. I never even really spoke, unless I absolutely had to. What will father say? Will he hate me because I'm a girl now? He never wanted a girl and now look. I'm a girl.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps going up the stairs. Oh no.

"Itachi?! Itachi, where are you? You never came down to eat." When she heard no response, she sighed angrily before yelling, "ITACHI UCHIHA! Come out from wherever you are this instant!" Woah. She's never called me by my first name before. I guess she's pretty mad. But still, I didn't budge. I heard my mom slam my room door open. I heard her growl at not finding me in there. I heard her snap her fingers angrily a few times. Then she stopped. I swear, I heard a light bulb go off in her head. Then I heard her footsteps come towards the bathroom. Without thinking, I quickly jumped into the shower and quickly tried to hide behind the curtains, "tried" being the keyword. I fell clumsily in the process, making a loud bang sound as I tumbled in the tub and banged my forehead against the tub.

"Ow," I muttered., rubbing my now throbbing forehead.

"HA! Itachi, open the damn door!" When mother didn't hear a reply, she angrily smashed the door down with her monstrous strength, and stood angrily with her hands on her hips. I quickly covered my self with the shower curtain. I stared at her with wide eyes and felt the heat rise up to my cheeks. GAAH stupid blushing. What the hell?

"Itachi, what's wrong with you? Come out of there already." I shook my head no, causing her to growl. "Come out, now!" She growled murderously. My eyes widened in fear. Oh no, she's gonna kill me. I gulped and shook my head no again.

"Now, I said now!" She stomped her foot angrily. I shook my head no again and hid my face behind my now smaller hands. My mom sighed.

"I didn't wanna have to do this but..." Oh no, what's she planning on doin- "GRR!" She charged at me and ripped the curtain away from me. I instinctively hugged my knees to my chest and look at her her with big, wide eyes, full of fear. My pupils dialated and my eyes shook violently as I began to cry softly. My mom instantly went from angry to worried. Her dark orbs were full of concern. She knelt down in front of me and softly began to wipe away my tears that were now cascading endlessly down my cheeks.

"Itachi-kun what's wrong? Did I hurt you in some way?" I felt hot tears fall out of my eyes and I trembled nervously. What the hell? Why am I an emotional wreck? Is this why how girls are? Hm, no wonder why Sasuke hates girls. My mom gasped worriedly when she noticed my trembling.

"Itachi, what happened? What's the matter with you? I've never seen you like this before. Tell me please, what's wrong?" I sniffed and sighed before deciding to tell her. I took a deep breath before blabbering it all out.

"MomI'magirl."

"What, Itachi, I can't understand you." I took another deep breath before slowly saying, "Mom...I'm...a...girl." I quickly turned my head away from her. She gasped. "Hun your voice...you sound like a girl, I-oh my Kami. Wait, are you serious?" I nodded while blushing furiously.

"W-wait...can I see?" I turned my head back to her and looked at her incredulously. She's gotta be kidding me, right? She can't possibly be serious. Wasn't my voice and constant crying and blushing and fear filled eyes and dialation of the pupils and shaking of the head to all of her demands and nervous trembling proof enough?

"Well, I gotta see for myself to make sure you didn't take any lunatic pills behind my back. Now c'mon, lift up your shirt, let mommy see." Oh. My. God. Did she really just say that? I blushed at her even more and glared. We had a glaring contest until finally. I stood up, and lifted my shirt to show her my...um...boobs...GAAH! It's so weird saying that.

"Okay...woah...you're definitely a big girl. You need lots of bras." I glared at her while blushing.

"Mom, don't say things like that, it's awkward."

"Well you're a...girl. I'm supposed to say things like that. Now come one, put your shirt down and get out of the tub so we can figure out what to say to your father and brother." I reluctantly did what I was told. I followed her out of the bathroom with my hands crossed over my chest and with that, we went down stairs. As soon as I caught a glimpse of father, I gasped and hid behind the wall. My mom didn't seem to notice which made me sigh in relief.

"Alright boys, I've got something important to say." I heard Sasuke say, "What?"

"It's about Itachi. He's been somehow turned into a girl." There was a looong silence, and I gulped nervously.

"Whaaaat?!" Sasuke and father yelled at the same time.

"Well see for yourself. Itachi get out here, I know your behind that wall." Damn it. So she did notice. I nervously poked my head out from behind the wall and saw both of them staring at me intently. I sighed and came out timidly walking toward mom. I hugged my chest tightly.

"Speak." Father said sternly, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, hi?" Father and Sasuke exchanged looks and then looked at me. It was very awkward. Like, very awkward. Finally Sasuke cleared his throat. "How did this happen? And why're you so much shorter now?" I rolled my eyes and then huffed.

"I don't know, I woke up like this." After many more stupid questions from both of them, mom dragged me upstairs to her room and sat me in her chair in front of her big mirror. She opened her top drawer and pulled out a red hair brush and a comb and a hair tie. She moved my hair from my shoulder to my back so what she could brush it.

"We gotta take you shopping because...you need lots of things. We don't know if this is ever going to wear off." I blushed as she brushed my long hair.

"I know, I'll take you to Lady Tsunade today and see what she says." I gulped nervously at that She will check EVERYTHING.

"Oh gosh," I mumbled under my breath. After she finished brushing my long hair, she took the comb and parted my bangs to the right side of my face before tying up my hair into a high bun. Then she pulled out bindings and a very pretty summer floral dress.

"Okay, take off your shirt, I have to bind you. I glared at her.

"What? Your boobs are humongous! You can't fit into my bras." I huffed before reluctantly removing my shirt. After much hassle, she finally binded me, and then told me to take off my pants., while pulling out...panties. Eew! Why Kami, why? Why now? I reluctantly took off my pants.

"Woah girl, you need a serious waxing." My eyes went as wide as saucers. I'm sure my cheeks were as red as a fire truck.

"WHAT?!" I gorlwed while twitching. She tossed me the underwear and I put them on, feeling gross. She then helped me into the dress, marveling her work. I stared at myself in the mirror and gasped at my reflection. I loooked...pretty. My body was feminine and beautiful. I was petite and toned. My now side bangs framed my face beautifully. I looked great.

"Perfect, now let's go- oh wait, shoes! I almost forgot! Oh and deodorant and a spritz!" I groaned. Girl stuff. I tried to tug down my dress because I felt exposed, but of course it wouldn't listen to me. It went right back to my mid thigh.I sighed and crossed my arms. My mom came out of her closet. In her arms were a pair of black sandals, a clear gel deodorant from Skintament, and a perfume bottle that read 'Kiss me'. She took one look at my legs and said, "Alright, we need to shave you, c'mon." I groaned. My legs were fine. She dragged me into the bathroom and the shaving process began.

***30 min later***

After what felt like 8 yrs of shaving, we were finally complete.

"Tada! Now we will save your bikini area for the waxing guy. He's really good at that stuff." Mom declared.

"Waxing...guy?" I asked, butterflies entering my stomach.

"Yeah, waxing guy. He's amazing! You'll like him. He won't bite." She assured me. Mom began putting on my sandals, instructing me on how to put them on, but I really wasn't listening. I was too focused on this guy. Is he...cute? GAAAH! What am I thinking? I'm technically still a guy. Even though I'm physically a girl. I was a guy so...would that mean I'm...gay? Hnnnn, I don't know. I'm so confused.

"Okay all done. Here's the deodorant, put this on, and I'll spritz you." I grabbed the strawberry passion scented deodorant from her, and began putting it on. After I was done, mom gave me a little spritz, that smelled like coconuts.

"Okay love, you are all done. Let's roll. With that we went downstairs and out the door.

Ugh these sandals suck. They're like rubbing against the inside of my big toes, with the whole in between the toe thing. Finally we reached the Hokage tower. We went up the front steps and through the front doors until we got to the front desk. A nice looking lady with Amber eyes and brown hair smiled at us and kindly asked, "Are you here to see the Hokage?"

"Yes dear, thank you." Mother said sweetly.

"Of course, please proceed." I smiled at her before following mom into the office. See, I gotta smile and be polite, people don't know it's me.

...

Phew, all done! That took forever! Review please and I'll love you forever!

Itachi: No she won't she's lying.

Author: *smacks Itachi on the head.

Itachi: Owww. Review please! Thank you!


End file.
